


Like a Kite

by hannibalnuxvoxmica



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal is high, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sharing a Bed, Will is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalnuxvoxmica/pseuds/hannibalnuxvoxmica
Summary: Post-fall, Hannibal gets a little high on painkillers, and fluff ensues!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apoptoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/gifts).



> Written for [apoptoses](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses) birthday! Happy Birthday! <3

Will doesn’t notice it at first. **  
**

He limped to the bathroom after giving Hannibal something to ease his pains. Splashing his face with cold water, he inspects the wound on his cheek, delicately running a finger over it. Hannibal did the stitching himself, and he did- surprising no one, a fantastic job. He has assured Will on numerous occasions that within a few months’ time, maybe even less, the scar will be hardly noticeable at all.

But scar it will.

Will sighs. He pats his face dry and leaves.

It isn’t until Will is back in bed, lying beside Hannibal, that he actually notices him. The glaze over his eyes is understandably missed in the dim lighting of the room, but he has no similar excuse for not questioning the dopey, goofy way Hannibal grins at him as he crawls under the covers, or, for that matter, the completely nonchalant way he rolls closer and onto his side.

Will does notice, however, when Hannibal touches his face. Light. Tender.

Hannibal never touches him.

He stitched Will together when he was full of holes, and he helps him each day with his bandages, yes, but he never touches him beyond that.

Never like this.

“Are you okay?” It’s the first thing Will can think to say. Despite his fastidious attention to detail when it comes to Hannibal’s dosages, he realizes, tensely, that maybe he gave him too much.

“I am very okay,” Hannibal tucks a strand of hair behind Will’s ear, his voice almost a purr, “how are you?”

Okay. Scratch that. He has obviously given Hannibal _far_ too much.

“I’m….good. Are you sure you’re fine?”

Hannibal smiles, tracing the outline of Will’s jaw with his fingertips. He licks his lips. “ _Very_.”

Hannibal runs his fingers through Will’s hair, completely enamored. Will’s breath is caught somewhere in his throat, and for several moments he says nothing, battling between the ridiculous urge to roll backward and off the bed or to bury his face in Hannibal’s chest and call it a night.

In the end, concern wins him over.

“You shouldn’t lie on your side like that,” Will decides, pushing a hand against Hannibal’s shoulder, “you could pull a stitch.” Hannibal obeys and settles on his back, his face no less amused. His expressions are still his own, but softer. Will finds it hard to look away.

Abruptly, he pushes himself out of bed. “I’m getting you water, wait here.”

Will hears possibly the most exaggerated sigh he’s ever heard as walks away, fetching a cup from the kitchen. He realizes as he’s filling it that this is usually a cure for someone who has drank too much, and that he has no idea whether it will help Hannibal. But by then the glass is already full and he’s already walking back, so he sticks with the plan.

He returns to see Hannibal propped up against the bed frame, wearing an exhausted expression.

“Drink.” Will commands.

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“I am-what? No I’m not!”

Hannibal looks at him as if he’s a child. “You’re worrying too much. I am _fine_.”

Will scowls, and gestures again with the glass. “Drink.”

Hannibal sighs again, looking exasperatedly at the glass in Will’s hand. “If I drink this, will you come back to bed?” The way he says it makes it sound like they’re an old married couple and Will hesitates before answering. He considers arguing with him, but he wants Hannibal to get as little pleasure from his inevitable win as possible, so he gives in without a fight.

“Fine,” Will answers and Hannibal smiles at him, accepting the glass.

Will crawls back in bed and lies there for several minutes, realizing that he cannot for the life of him settle down. His muscles and his mind alike are aching for movement, refusing to be still. After several minutes of repositioning and fighting with the bedding, Hannibal turns to him.

“You’re restless.”

“And you’re high, is this a competition?”

Hannibal chuckles while Will continues to fuss with the pillows.

“I could sleep on top of you, if you’d like.”

“Excuse me?”

Hannibal smiles. “Pressure, it helps to soothe and promote a sense of calm for those with trouble sleeping.”

“That doesn’t _sound_ very soothing.”

Hannibal hums, but says nothing else. Will continues to battle with the bedding until, finally, he collapses in defeat, his back turned to Hannibal. He’s about to apologize and offer to sleep on the couch, or anywhere else really, just so long as he isn’t being a bother, but as he opens his mouth to speak Hannibal pulls him close and wraps his arms around him.

Every one of his arguments die in this throat.

Will feels the warmth of Hannibal’s breath on the back of his neck, the steady beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing, and he is gripped immediately by the exhaustion that has been lurking just behind his eyes. His muscles and mind melt at the contact.

“Better?” Hannibal asks.

Will mumbles something  possibly disgruntled but leans into the embrace, and Hannibal happily pulls him closer, caging him with his body.

“Goodnight, Will.” Hannibal says, his face in the crook of Will’s neck.

Will sighs, relieved. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought about it in the comments :D
> 
> [Hang out with me on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hannibalnuxvomica)


End file.
